


the marks you leave

by spookymadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ryan Bergara - Fandom, Shane Madej - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, also a very cliche plot, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, fluff fluff and more fucking fluff, i wanted to make this angsty but decided not, its all fluff, shane and ryan, shane madej and ryan bergara, that one prompt about the tattoos and soulmates, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymadej/pseuds/spookymadej
Summary: that really cliche prompt about how on your 18th birthday you get a tattoo that matches your soulmates. except with ryan and shane





	the marks you leave

"And I'm thinking we could just go ghost hunting or something..." Ryan explained, clutching his books to his chest as he and his best friend, Shane walked to their final class of the day. 

"You want to spend your 18th birthday hunting for something that doesn't exist?" Shane commented, looking down at the younger boy. 

"Ghost do exist, Shane, we've been over this." Ryan rolled his eyes, turning into their classroom. "Besides, I want to do something fun with you," 

"But you're getting your soulmate tattoo tomorrow, shouldn't we celebrate that? Maybe try to find them?" Shane questioned, taking his seat next to Ryan. 

"That's bullshit and you know it," Ryan laughed off. "Besides, if it's such a big deal, why won't you show me yours?" 

Shane clutched his wrist in which the name of his soulmate was engraved on his skin. 

“Because I don’t want to,” he explained in a rather snappy matter. “But I’m just saying, it’s a big moment.”

“So are you suggesting we stay up til midnight just to find out who my ‘soulmate’ is rather than going ghost hunting tonight?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“It’s gonna take a lot to convince me to do that, Big Guy.”

—

It didn’t take anything but the bribe of some horror movie binging to get Ryan to agree to drop the ghost hunt. 

So loan behold, Ryan and Shane sat on the bed of Ryan, a laptop with ‘The Blair Witch Project’, some popcorn, and a digital clock all sat in front of the two boys. 

Ryan say staring at the screen, getting closer to Shane as the movie progressed. Whereas Shane sat looking at the clock. 

11:54PM

What if Ryan’s soulmate is someone he hates?

11:55PM

What if Ryan’s soulmate is someone from another country that he’ll meet in college or on vacation? 

11:56PM

What if Ryan’s soulmate pulls him and Shane apart?

11:57PM

What if Ryan’s soulmate... what if it isn’t Shane?

Shane turned 18 a few months before Ryan, as soon as the name was revealed to him, he wouldn’t, hell, he couldn’t show it to Ryan. Cause how do you tell your best friend that they’re your soulmate? 

Shane looked at Ryan, his eyes gleaming with brightness as he looked at the smaller boy. 

11:58PM

If Ryan’s soulmate isn’t Shane, he thinks he’ll be okay. Because Shane loves Ryan, and if Ryan isn’t meant to love Shane, at least they can be friends. 

11:59PM

Then why is Shane’s heart beating so fast? He hates the waiting. He hates the anticipation. 

“Ryan... the time,” Shane pointed out,shrugging towards the clock. 

Ryan took a deep breath. “I know I said that this is bullshit, and I stand by my statement, but I’m so nervous.” 

Shane smiled, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s shoulders. 

12:00AM

Shane squeezed Ryan tighter as the latter of the two slowly pulled his shirt sleeve past his wrist. 

Ryan gasped. 

Shane’s heart dropped. 

Because never did he think seeing his name on someone’s body would be so beautiful. 

“You...” Ryan looked up at Shane. “You’re my soulmate..?”

Shane smiled, lifting his wrist to show Ryan the four letters inked onto his wrist. “And you’re mine,” he breathed. “Still think it’s bullshit?” 

“No,” Ryan smiled, adjusting himself to be face-to-face with Shane. “God, no.”

And without a second more to waste, Ryan connected their lips. 

And God, was is beautiful.


End file.
